smokeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Math Place
General Information The Math Place is a free service provided for students to assist with all things mathematical. Located in the North Commons of Hodges Library near both the Stat Lab and the Student Success Center. Math professors and TA's(teaching assistants" both often hold office hours in The Math Place, but even when they're not the Math Support Assistants employed there are more than willing to assist you with any questions you may have. Do note that not everyone who works there can assist with every math class, but there will be at least one assistant who can help you at all times. The Math Place has its own website which can be found here. Checking In Checking in to the math place is as simple as knowing either your student ID number(listed on the front of your volcard or on MyUTK if you have the newer volcard) or you NetID(the part before the @vols.utk.edu in your email address) and plugging it in to the bar then pressing submit. Now that we're logged in we'll need to follow these instructions, first select tutor appointment. While the math place only actually takes walk-ins tutor appointment is actually still the button we need to press here. I'm not sure why it is that way, but it is what it is. Moving on from there you'll need to select which course you need assistance with by scrolling down the list, do not select "One of My Courses" as that redirects you to the wrong page and will not show you as having logged in! After selecting which of your courses you need assistance in, select "I would like to see a Math Tutor" and finally on the small box that will pop-up press "Log-out" Now you're successfully checked in to The Math Place! So to quickly recap that: # NetID or student ID number -------> # Tutor Appointment # Scroll down to select the course you need help in # I would like to see a math tutor # Log out # Make sure to sign out via the same process on your way out! Courses This is a simple list of the courses The Math Place provides assistance with * 113 Mathematical Reasoning * 115 Statistical Reasoning * 119 College Algebra * 123 Finite Mathematics * 125 Basic Calculus * 130 Pre-Calculus * 141 Calculus I * 142 Calculus II * 231 Differential Equations * 241 Calculus III * 251 Matrix Algebra (Various others are available depending on which assistants are working at the time) Other Resources While The Math Place does not offer any tutoring by appointment, the Student Success Center located just inside The Math Place and to the right does offer by appointment tutoring. If you need a more one on one comprehensive tutoring experience then this may be a better option! Another note is that The Math Place does not offer tutoring for Statistics 201, but the Stat Lab just inside The Math Place and to the left is the perfect resource for those who need stats help. They have their hours listed online and which specific TA or professor will be working there as well here.